


i need your kiss goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fake Prom, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, based on the song "kiss goodnight' by IDKHBTFM, like so much fluff, that song gives me slow dancing under the disco ball vibes, they are in love your honor, tony loves chan so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony loves Chan so much, that he can not even fathom his friends ditching him on a special night like prom. So, that's why he's going to redo the entire night, just for him.Based on the song "Kiss Goodnight" by I Don't Know How But They Found Me.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i need your kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> for space force nation on twitter (especially sam), oof baboof gc on twitter, and del for always reading my works and generally tolerating my shenanigans <3

“Wait wait wait, run that back to me again. What happened?” 

It was finally a warm day at the Space Force facilities. After months and months of living in waist deep snow and harsh winds that viscerally slapped your face when you walked from the parking lot, the spring sun finally came out and brought a sense of warmth and hope to everybody who stepped foot in it. So to celebrate this momentous occasion, Tony dragged his (new) boyfriend, Chan, out from his cave of a laboratory, to a quiet park bench away from the hustle and bustle of the daily employers traveling like ants to their various jobs, in order to soak up the sun while it was still there. 

In all honesty while the sun was nice to get out in, the real motive of Tony bringing Chan out here was just to be with him. Tony, while only dating Chan for about a month now, was quickly falling head over heels for him. He wanted to know everything about him, and he truly felt that he would not be bored. He wanted to know what made him tick, his interests, and (the topic of discussion) his childhood. They started talking about Chan’s family, and his interest in plants and biology at a young age. Tony was fascinated at the copious amount of awards Chan won in science fairs across the country. Tony was just enchanted by Chan's brilliance and intelligence in the sciences, since of its complete difference to what he did on a daily basis. 

The two moved their conversation to the topic of high school, and the antics that ensued for it (mostly for Tony). Tony talked about the crazy experiences of getting into obscene amounts of trouble with teachers and faculty alike, leading to various days after school in detention, scraping gum under desks or other forms of manual labor. Chan was the exact opposite, keeping to his studies most of the time, and generally was just on the downlow throughout the four years. This translated to the school dances as well, where Tony and Chan were talking about. 

“It's true. My senior year of high school we obviously had a prom, and my friends dragged me there, but what they failed to tell me is that they all had dates, and I did not. So, halfway through the dance, I left and went home.” Chan said with a sad smile. 

Anger coursed through Tony, “Your friends just left you. What the fuck is wrong with them?” He could not believe how anyone could leave Chan like that. He certainly would not. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Chan grabbed Tony’s hand to calm him down. “It was a long time ago, and doesn’t matter anymore. I have you and that’s all that matters. Trust me on that. I have to go back to work, but everything is okay, trust me.” Chan gave Tony a tight hold on his hand, then headed back to his laboratory, leaving Tony. 

Tony felt a sense of longing in him. " _ How could people just leave Chan? He’s so amazing, and on a special night like that? "  _ he thought. 

“I have to make it up to him. I will make it up to him. Somehow.” muttered Tony.

And then, an idea struck. 

“I will make it up to him, by re-doing the entire night.” 

\---

The rest of the day trudged on for Tony, because nothing could compare to the anticipation he would feel for after work. Since it was Thursday, he wanted to get a start on the faux-prom he was making. But before any of that, he was going to ask Chan to come over to his apartment on Saturday. For some reason, he felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement when asking him, almost like he was channeling his inner teenager. He could not stop pacing around or bouncing his leg. He tried talking to Naird, but like most times talking to him, it was a bust. 

_ “How do you not know what SnapChat is?”  _ Tony thought angrily to himself. 

After more and more puttering around his office, the clock finally struck five. He ran out the door, and booked it to Chan’s lab. After getting quite a few weird stares from passing coworkers, he made his way to the laboratory doors, and knocked. 

“Ohhhhhh Dr. Chan!” Tony said, fluttering his eyelashes, strolling over to where his significant other was watering some of his plants.

Chan glanced over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes in a loving manner. “Hi Tony.” he said whilst continuing his work. Tony came in from behind and gave him a tight hug, effortlessly melting into Chan. He rested his head in the nook of the scientist's neck while he continued finishing up his work, basking in the domesticity of it all. After a couple of minutes of work, Chan finally finished, turning around and really looking at Tony. 

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Chan finally said, breaking the silence. 

“Oh do not even worry, I liked watching you work. You’re very cute when you do.” Tony said, brushing a piece of hair out of Tony’s face.

A blush spreads across Chan’s face. “Thank you…” 

Tony could not help but smile. “Hey, so speaking of domesticity, I was wondering if you want to come over for a fancy dinner that I will make, on Saturday? Ya know, at my apartment?” 

“Fancy dinner? Well how fancy?” Chan inquired. 

“Well ya know, wear a nice suit, I make a nice dinner, that sort of thing!” 

“You know how to cook?”

Tony looked taken back. “Yes I know how to cook! What the fuck do you think? I can’t?”

“Well you always take my food, so I assumed you couldn't.”

Tony shook his head, but a playful smile spread across his lips. “Alright, alright I do take your food, but I can cook, and I will prove that to you! So, what do you say? Are you coming?”

Chan looked up a Tony, smirking “How can I say no to you? Of course I’ll come over. How about 6 pm on Saturday?”

Tony was beaming with joy, “Amazing! I’ll see you there!” He gave Chan a quick hug, and set off to his car.

Chan was left there in his lab excited for what was to come, but also feeling a sense of longing in his chest. 

_ “I know we’ve been dating for only a month, but I wish we just kiss already. Don’t get me wrong the hugs are nice, but.. I just want something more. _ ” he thought while locking up his lab.

_ Just a kiss goodnight.  _

\---

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of shopping, and decorating for Tony. Immediately after leaving the Space Force facilities, he set off into town and went to the nearest Party City. He bought a plethora of streamers, confetti, balloons, and other goodies for the big night. After spending an immense amount of money, he went home and ordered a helium tank for the balloons, and a disco ball online, for his living room. 

“This is going to be perfect.”, he mumbled to himself. 

He spent the Friday after work (after dodging the many questions Chan kept asking him throughout the day) cleaning his apartment, so that it was spick and span for the “dance” tomorrow. He wanted this to be the best night of his boyfriend’s life, and he would work his ass to make sure of that. 

_ “Fuck the people that left him alone all night. I’ll make sure he is loved and cared for. I promise him that.” _ Tony thought. 

The next day was spent decorating his living room in the early morning to the afternoon, to look like better high school prom. Streamers adorned the roof, confetti splayed everywhere, and a small photo booth accompanied by different props, costumes, and a ring light setup for the two of them. He blew up multiple balloons, and set them around his place, and outside the door. Tony spent a great deal of time learning how to hook up a disco ball to shine throughout the living room, putting many holes in his roof.

“Oh the landlord is not gonna like this.” he said, after putting the sixth hole through the roof. 

Finally he took a shower, did his hair, put on one of his suits, put on music through the speakers, and waited for Chan to knock on the door. 

Around 6:05, two knocks were heard at the door. 

“Ok...it’s time.” said Tony. He took a huge breath, and opened the door. 

“Chan!” Tony exclaimed. He quickly closed the door behind him, as to not ruin the surprise. 

“Hey Tony… why aren’t we going in? And what’s with the balloons?”

Tony could not take his eyes off of Chan. “You look stunning right now.” He took Chan’s hand, and kissed his palm. 

A blush appeared on Chan’s cheeks. “Thank you”, he smirked “but that doesn’t answer my question.” 

Tony smiled, “Alright, since you're impatient, are you ready… for the night of your life?”

Chan stared at Tony’s excited expression, “What?” 

“Follow me.” A playful smirk came across Tony’s lips. He hooked Chan’s arm and opened the door. 

Chan was in awe. The entire living room was full of twinkling lights, colorful streamers, confetti and balloons. The colors twirling around the room were dancing off the massive disco ball in the middle of the room. Music was swirling through the two men, uplifting Chan’s mood from confusion to excitement.

“Tony… what is this?”

Tony looked at Chan deep in his yes, “You remember a couple of days ago you said your senior prom was.. kind of a bust?” Chan nodded. “Well,” Tony continued “I felt so angry that you had to go through that, so I wanted to make it up to you.”

Chan looked at Tony in disbelief. “Tony I… I don’t know what to say.” 

Tony shushed him. “Don’t worry about it, let’s have a great night. Besides the dinner is almost done, I can smell it. Go to the dining table and sit down, and I’ll bring it out.” He left with a wink, and Chan felt as if he was floating. He made his way over to the dining table, still not believing the situation he was in. Chan snapped out of it when he saw Tony bringing out two delicious smelling plates of food. 

“Told you I can cook.” 

Tony looked at Chan’s face. “What is it? Is it bad?” 

“Oh no, no it smells great. I’m just… Tony, this is amazing… I'm just in disbelief.” 

Tony just smiled again, “Do not even worry about it. Trust me,” Tony grabbed his hand across the table, and ran his thumb across the top. “I wanted to surprise you. Now, eat your food before it gets cold.” Tony smirked and let go of his other’s hand. 

The two ate together, discussing a range of topics, from Space Force news and general bullshit, to their nerdy interests. After completing said dinner, Tony got the dishes (after fighting Chan because of him insisting on helping cleaning up) the two made their way to Tony’s makeshift photo booth. Tony set up his phone in the ring light, and threw a bunch of props and costumes at Chan. Adorning fake moustaches, and small top hats, the two spent a good 15 minutes snapping away. 

“I can print those out, if you want.” Chan chimed in, when Tony and him were on the couch looking at Tony’s phone, after their photoshoot. 

“I would love that.” Tony sprang up, “The night doesn’t end here my love! Grab my hand, and meet me on the dance floor!”

Chan rolled his eyes lovingly, and grabbed his hand. The two spent the next couple of hours dancing away to their favorites, ranging from IDKHow to classic party anthems and more. The two spent the night in sweaty bliss, making each other do stupid dances, and singing to the top at the top of their lungs. Halfway through, Tony was laughing so hard he had to sit on the couch. 

“STOP, Stop, I’m… getting a cramp.” he said in between laughs.

“Okay. okay.” Chan sat next to Tony on the couch. After a few moments of drinking and water, and catching their breath, Tony broke the silence. He turned to Chan, “I have one more surprise up my sleeve.” 

Chan raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” 

Tony shook his head in excitement, and jumped up off the couch. “Wait here!” 

He ran to his bedroom, and grabbed two plastic crowns, and put them behind his back. He strode in the living room. In an announcer voice, Tony said “People of F. Tony Scarapidduci’s night of nights prom, I present to you, your prom kings!” While imitating a fake trumpet with his mouth, he presented the crown to Chan, and placed it softly on his head. “Chan Kaifang is your prom king! And the crowd went wild!” Tony smiled as he imitated a fake crowd cheering, clapping as he did. “...And by default, yours truly Fuck Tony Scarapidduci is the other prom king.” Tony placed it on his head. Chan clapped widely, laughing and smiling. And while Tony was still doing his fake announcer voice, he said, “And our last song of night. This one's for you lovebirds out there, so come out on the dance floor, for our last song.” Tony turned on a slow song playlist for the two of them, grabbed Chan’s hand and pulled him into an embrace. 

The two swayed close together, holding each other to the music, as if that was their purpose in their world. And in that moment, it was. After a few tender seconds just holding each other close, Chan looked up at Tony and broke the silence. 

“Thank you for making this one of the best my life, genuinely.” Chan said in a whisper. 

“Don’t even mention it. I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you.” 

“But I really want to say how much this means to me. No one, and I mean no one, has done anything this nice to me, ever. This means everything to me. YOU mean everything me, truly.”

Tony could not help but blush. “Well, you mean everything to me as well. Honestly, no one has made me happy as you have, even if these few short months. I just wanted to show how much I love you, because I do. I would do anything for you, my love.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Chan looked deep into Tony’s eyes, watching the sparkle of lights around the two of them reflect in his irises, like tiny galaxies orbiting around. To Chan, Tony was the whole galaxy. Chan finally spoke, “How about a kiss goodnight?”

Tony nodded, and collided his lips into Chan’s. The two held on as tight as they possibly could, as it might have ended their lives, while pulling each other closer for the deep kiss. At that moment there was nothing else, but them. Swaying, kissing, and smiling to the life they had in that moment. The stars, the moon, the whole galaxy was in Tony’s living room, aligning just for them. Everything in the world was finally content for Tony and Chan, making it their nights of nights. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! make sure to leave a kudos and comment! hopefully I will write more chantony (and more in general) in the future! love you all!
> 
> twitter: @dreamatoriums  
> community-centric tumblr: @inspectordreamatorium


End file.
